The Reunion
by liveandbreathbooks9
Summary: Hermione Granger has disappeared off the face of the earth since her nasty breakup over her engagement with Ron Weasley. When the ten year celebration of the end of the war arrives and Hermione's name is on the guest's list questions are thrown, bets are made, children create havoc,secrets are revealed and drama arises.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me all the glory belongs to J.K.R.**

Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was the center of attention. Wizards, witches and several other magical creatures from all over the world were anticipating tonight. It was the Ten Years after the infamous battle of Hogwarts, ten since the death of Lord Voldemort. There was a ball being held in the great hall to celebrate it and all the veterans, heroes and heroines that were attending.

Reporters flocked the entrance hall hoping to snag an interview or get a photo of the witches and wizards they owed their lives to, specifically, the Golden Trio. That was every reporters dream. The Golden Trio had not been seen together since the nasty and publicized breakup of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.

Ron and Hermione were to be married. The "wedding of the century" stated The Daily Prophet. A lavish ceremony being held at Hogwarts itself with hundreds of guests, it really was going to be a wedding to remember. Six weeks before the wedding, Hermione was set to call the whole thing off. Ron had let the fame and fortune go completely to his head. Everywhere he went he was ogled by women who threw themselves at him and he did nothing to stop them. Not only that but, he had become very very lazy.

"'Mione I'm hungry, 'Mione where are my good robes, 'Mione can you go to the charity event for me. Do you know my broom is 'Mione?" Thank Merlin Ron was the keeper for the Chudley Cannons or else he would be bigger than Hagrid himself!

After bringing it up with Ginny, the younger witch had completely chewed Hermione's head off stating that "If she could handle Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange, Ron was less of a hassle than a sleeping pygmy puff!" So Hermione dug down deep and prayed for all the patience the heavens could give her.

On night after a dress fitting Hermione returned to the flat she shared with her oh-so-lovely fiancé, and found her husband-to-be in a compromising position with Miss Cho Chang. His excuses were that he need a shag and since she wasn't around he found someone else. Also, since they hadn't married yet it was not cheating and she should not care. Truthfully, she didn't give a rat's arse and happily threw the ring in his face, packed her belonging and left. Since that day no one had seen or heard from her.

For years, many speculated that she had given up on magic and returned to the muggle world, while others said she had simply passed away.

All those rumors stopped when the month before the ball, Witch Weekly released the guest list of the reunion in their gossip column and Hermione's name was first on the list. The name Hermione Granger was the hot topic in every news article, tabloid and radio conversation for weeks!

The Golden Trio were to arrive in solo carriages save if they were bring their children who were allowed to accompany them. The heroes were going arrive in a specific order from who contributed the least to the most in the war. The dress code was black tie, men wearing formal dress robes and women in evening gowns.

First of the heroes show up was the newly appointed Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley and his wife Molly Weasley who was wearing a teal gown and sapphire earrings. Next to arrive were the redeemed and regal looking Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy sported robes that practically screamed wealth and Mrs. Malfoy's matched his appearance to a T. Dressed in a classy silver gown, despite her age she still made women envious and men swoon. Following them a carriage of four arrived to reveal Ginny and her husband Seamus Finnigan and Neville and his new bride Luna. The men wore matching navy blue dress robes and Ginny wore a aqua blue dress similar to her mother's while Luna wore a golden yellow dress. The next carriage brought forth the pregnant Mrs. Potter previously known as Pansy Parkinson, stunning everyone in a one sleeved red dress. To say that Harry Potter was marrying the woman who wanted to hand him over to the Dark Lord shocked people was an understatement.

Many questioned if she had put him under the Imperious up until their wedding day. But, when Harry spoke his vows to his the wife to be the happiness she brought him was obvious, and they could tell that the love that they shared was genuine.

The occupants of next carriage to arrive stunned the paparazzi. First appeared a little girl, in a mint green dress around the age of three, she had pale blue-grey eyes and lovely curly blonde locks of hair. She held the aristocracy only one from a pure blood family could hold. Then, after her stepped out her father, the only person she could have possibly inherited her hair from; Draco Malfoy who, was holding a swaddled baby boy in his arms. If you think he looked good in his Hogwarts years, his looks held rivalry to a full blown Veela.

"Mr. Malfoy are these your children?" "Draco, what are their names?" "Who is there mother?" 'Are you married?" "When were you married?" "Where have you been the last 8 years?" Questions were shouted at him left and right which, he naturally replied with his signature smirk. Questions were still being thrown when the carriages pulling the Golden Trio arrived. Each carriage was pulled by two threshals which now, were visible to a majority of the wizarding world.

The first one held Ron Weasley. He stepped out and was clearly enjoyed the attention. He even stopped to sign autographs. All this attention was just inflating his oversized ego. The man was just too pig-headed. After he finished giving the paparazzi enough photos to last a year he stood at the entrance to wait for the remaining two-thirds of the Golden Trio to take the anticipated reunion photo.

Next, the carriage pulling the Boy Who Lived arrived and out stepped Mr. Harry James Potter and his son Albus. Albus was the spitting image of his father. Harry was looking dapper in black robes that matched his son's. The two paused for a moment to speak to worthy reporters and then Albus went inside to meet his mother and Harry joined Ron at the mouth of the Entrance Hall.

" Good to see ya Harry," said Ron giving Harry a warm hug. " Little Albie has grown so much."

"Well obviously mate, last time you saw him was at his first birthday party three years ago," replied Harry returning the hug.

"Sorry, you know with Quidditch and all-" " It's okay just come and visit once in a while, once The new baby in born we'll need an extra player to play 2 on 2 Quidditch." Cut in Harry.

"So … Harry do you fancy making a bet?" asked Ron.

"Of course I do. What are we betting on?" he inquired even though he had a good idea of what Ron was betting on.

"Hermione," he said with a smirk "I bet you 20 galleons that Hermione won't show up. That article in Witch Weekly was nothing but rubbish. Hermione isn't going to show up because she can't handle seeing me after I broke off the engagement."

Harry just rolled his eyes. Ron was just a piece of work however he was willing to make the bet. "Alright, I'll bet you 30 galleons that she does show."

The paparazzi were getting excited; the last carriage had just arrived. The two men turn just as the door to the carriage was opened and out stepped…..no one! A hand full of gasps and collective whispers rang throughout the crowd. Harry was in shock, he was positive that she would show.

"I believe you owe thirty galleons to me Mr. Potter," said a triumphant Ron.

Harry reached into his back pocket and pulled out a bag of coins and was about to pass it to Ron when a loud CRACK! resounded through the Hogwarts entrance. All head turned to see a beautiful woman walking up the red carpet. She wore an emerald green one shouldered dress that clung to her body in all the right places and the cinch at the waist gave her a to-die-for hourglass figure. She had shapely creamy legs that could be seen through the slit and her feet were adorned with silver shoes. Her hair fell past her shoulders in corkscrew ringlets, she wore no jewelry, she didn't need it; she was a goddess.

The reporters were awestruck, who was this woman and why hadn't they seen her before? The woman made her way to the two men standing at the mouth of the school. As she passed one of the photographers she gasped, that goddess-like woman was Hermione Granger.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The character in this fanfiction do not belong to me, they belong to J.K.R Even though I wish they were mine. Although if I was JKR Dramione would have have been in the series. OK I'll shut up, here is the next chapter. Enjoy, K**

* * *

"Bloody hell! Is that Hermione?" asked a shell-shocked Harry .

"Harry of course that's not Hermione, she would never wear something like that. When we were together Hermione dressed like my mother. That woman looks bloody fantastic and I would love to shag the living day lights out of her. In fact, I plan to sweep her of her feet." He said as he stared hungrily at the woman. "By the way Harry, you owe me 30 galleons, she's not here."

Harry sighed and handed Ron the bag of coins. Ron gave Harry a smug look as he put the coins in the pocket in his robes. Just then the mystery woman had arrived in front of the two men.

"Good evening gentlemen" she said as she greeted them with a curtsey. Her hair fell on her face as she lowered herself, preventing them from seeing her face.

"Hello, good evening" they responded each bowing to her. Ron went to kiss her hand and enjoyed it a little too much and spent a little too long giving her round one of the Ron Weasley charm.

It didn't work because after he had finished she discreetly wiped her hands on her dress which caused Harry to chuckle.

The woman pulled out a necklace that had a ring dangling from it out of her silver clutch and turned to the men. "Could one of you help me put this on?" she asked.

Of course Ron was the one to offer and took the neck from her. She faced her back to him and swept her hair to the side. At this action Harry gasped, from his angle he had a clear view of the woman's face and it was the face of his missing best friend. "_Hermione?_" he mouthed. She nodded. "_I've missed you" _they mouthed in unison the only way best friends could. Ron was taking his sweet time putting on the necklace, Merlin! She could feel him massaging her neck now. The man was such a player!

Hermione brought finger to her lips in a shushing motion and nodded her head in Ron's direction. Harry understood what she was indicating and smirked. When Ron had finally finished playing masseuse he placed his had around her so that it rested on her shoulder. "I don't believe we've met before"

Hermione really wanted to snatch away and hex the hand that was now slowly moving its way lower down her back but she had to wait a little longer for her grand reveal.

Through the whole exchange the reporters were having a field day. They already had recognized Hermione and they were clearly enjoying the facts that the Golden Trio was finally together again and that Ron was starting to feel up his ex-fiancée.

"Really, you don't recognize me." His hand was in the middle of her back.

"Should I, are you a dancing Veelas that for the Chudley Channons?" he asked

"No, I'm not that into Quidditch." She replied and his hand moved lower.

" A model for Witch Weekly?

"No, I'm not a model." His hand was at the small of her back.

" Actually, you look familiar, are you an ex then?

Boy the man had guts to admit he didn't remember some of his ex's.

"You could say that."

"Really, well maybe we should give it another go then, let's start over. Hi, my name is Ron; your name must be as lovely as you look and I would love to get to know you better so we can rekindle the flame. What's your name gorgeous?" His hand had just passed the small of her back. Bingo!

She brushed the hair off her face, smiled, and extended her hand. "Hello, my name is Hermione and I do believe we've met before."

Every ounce of blood drained from Ron's face.

"Ron," poke "Ron," poke "mate are you alright?" Harry tried but was unsuccessful in poking Ron from his shock. "Should I try a Rennervate?"

"It's worth a shot," said Hermione "but it may not work because he wasn't stunned."

Harry performed the spell and believe it or not, it worked.

"Hermione, what in Merlin's name happened to you? First you abandon me a week before or wedding, then you disappear for eight years and then you show up here, dressed like a trollop just to try and win me back. Ha, it looks like I discovered you plan and a bit of advice, you need to try a lot harder if you want to win be back." He finished smugly.

Another thing was that fame and fortune made Ron a lot more stupid and his stupidity chose the wrong moment to appear.

"Ronald Billius Weasley, how dare you call me a trollop! Don't play all innocent with me when your hand was snaking its way down to my arse. And I heard what you said to Harry, so give him back his money. He needs it more than you do with a baby on the way." She paused and walked over to hug Harry "Congratulations you're going to be a daddy again, and thank you for betting for me." Then her mood shifted as she went back to Ron. She reached into his robes, found the pocket, pulled out the sack of coins and threw it to Harry, who caught it with ease. Being an Auror had its perks. Hermione did not even witness the great catch because Ron had her blood boiling.

" Ron, have you gone mad? Do you not remember me leaving so I didn't have to marry you? Why on earth would I want to get back together with you? You called be a harlot! Also, why the hell would I dress up for you, you're not worth it anymore!" She all but shouted at him.

She turned in a huff and strode of in the direction of the great hall. Just before she reached the doors she turned to face him one last time, "And if your hand ever comes in contact with my arse again, you better pray because he'll hex you into oblivion and I'll do nothing to stop him!" And with that she entered the great hall.

"She sure told you mate, "said a grinning Harry "But boy, I've missed her. I bet the paparazzi just had a field day, I can see the headlines now, _Granger grinds Weasley for grabbing her goods._" Harry then paused in thought "She said _he'll,_ do you think she's with someone or maybe married?"

"Harry are you blind, can't you see she still wants me. Letting me massage her like that and she let me touch her arse willing! Then she was feeling me up when she reached into my robes! She wants me, mate, can't you tell?"

Ron clearly was delusional. _This is going to be a long night._ Thought Harry "Do you think the bar is open this yet, I need a shot of firewhiskey," said Harry.

Then the remaining two thirds of the Golden Trio followed after their friend, to start one of the most memorable nights of their lives.

* * *

**Okay so it was a short chapter but I was really excited and stayed up till 2:30 am and I wanted to get something out to you guys. Thank you for all the kind reviews, they are very encouraging. I'll try and update again today. :) Au revoir,K **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever own the Harry Potter series. The books and character belong to JKR. I am simply a 15 year old girl who writes and reads fanfictions for my own amusement.**

**A/N: OK please don't be mad, I know I said I was going to update the day after I posted chapter 2 but I had left on vacation for 10-ish days. ( I went to Florida and the Bahamas I would absolutely recommend going to both places ) I had brought my ipad instead of my laptop with me to update but at that point it wasn't possible to upload via ipad, plus I hate typing on that thing -_-. Either way I had half of chap 3 typed a week after I got back but then I had friends and family visiting from out of the country/province so I hadn't been able to update till now. Now here's the next chapter. PS if there are lots of spelling errors and grammar problem I apologize. Its close to 5 am and I'm tired but I had to update so just message me the errors I'll fix them :)**

* * *

As Hermione entered the Great Hall she was overwhelmed with feelings she didn't know would affect her so deeply. Returning to this place meant uncovering buried emotions. The sadness she had was that the last time she was here she was days from becoming the next Mrs. Weasley and would be joining the family she spent her childhood with. The betrayal she felt was from when Ron cheated on her, ignored her feelings and had not apologized.

The feeling that surprised her most was her yearning, the ache in her heart reminded her of how much she had missed her life in England. She missed coming to visit Hogwarts on her days off from work, she had missed Hogsmeade and it's over crowdedness, she missed her old friends, Harry, Luna, Neville, and she missed the Weasleys despite the way things had ended.

Don't get her wrong, she wouldn't exchange the last eight years of her life for all the books. She loved living in France; she had married her equal, met the father of her two children, opened an orphanage and learned about an extravagant culture.

She was glad she had forced her husband to come, she had to barter with man but it was worth it. The hall's decorations were fantastic. Gold and silver were everywhere you turned, on the tables, shimmering from the ceiling even the cutlery was wrapped in the two colours.

Hermione's moment was disrupted by- silence, as soon she had entered everyone fell silent. You could hear a spider crawl. The woman who stood before them sounded exactly like Hermione when they had heard yelling outside the hall but this woman had such good looks, she could make the most devout follower leave their God with the snap of her fingers.

She did not crawl into her shell when she noticed all the attention, instead she raised her chin, set her shoulders back and walked in the direction of which she saw long curly red hair.

The redhead had her back turned when Hermione approached but the widening of the eyes of the person she was conversing with caused her to turn around and gasp. Ginny knew that this face was familiar-very familiar in fact, but she didn't like that her husband was eyeing the pretty woman in front of her with such fervour she was worried he was going to have a seizure.

"May I help you?'Ginny asked not hiding that fact in her tone that she found this woman as a threat from her voice.

Hermione chuckled at the redhead; Ginny was always possessive of her men. " Really, Gin you don't recognize me? I know it's been years since we last saw each other but I'm still the same save for my tamed hair, and the way I dress."

At that, a flash of recognition flickered in her eyes. "Hermione, is that you, Godric you look so different, oh my gosh I have seen since-" she paused eyes hardening " Since you abandoned my brother two days before your wedding, ditched your hen party and lied to the whole wizarding world about your feelings!"

Ah, Hermione thought to herself there's the infamous Weasley temper. She knew Ginny had the right to be upset with her, she had put more time in to the wedding than Ron had. Going to pick the dresses and dress robes with Hermione, tasting the food that was to be served at the reception, picking the cake- though Ron had picked the flavour, triple chocolate- and planning the hen party just like every maid of honour. She knew that all eyes were on her and Ginny and she deserved Ginny's anger but she did not like the fact had called her a liar when it was in fact, her brother that was the liar and a cheater.

"Hello, Ginny how are you? I've been doing well in the years I was away. I heard you got married congratulations! You look great. We should catch up more later" Hermione said with a faked cheery tone and turned to walk away. Normally she was a very patient person, after all she was the one to helped Harry and Ron during their school years and she was married to a person who constantly liked to push her buttons, but since she was pregnant her patience was wearing thin and the fight with Ron did not help in one bit until Ginny grabbed her arm forcing to be face to face.

"Gryffindors are supposed to be brave Hermione, so why are you running from the fact that you broke my brother's heart. But then again you weren't very brave eight years ago when you ran so what makes you so different now." Ginny accused.

Many in the room were watching the heated battler between the two and amongst them was a little girl. She turned to her father and asked "Daddy why is Ariel yelling at mommy?" The girl's father laughed, his wife would have been proud at their daughter's reference to something coming from the muggle world.

"That's not Ariel princess, that's one of mommy old school friends" he told her." Well she must be a mean friend because she looks angry and is making mommy look more cross than she does when you drop one of her books" The man chuckled again "Princess she's not mean, she just has a bit of a temper."

His daughter paused for a moment, turned to him and said "A temper, mommy says you have one of those when you have a bad hair day. Oh look daddy, there's Daniela can I go play? I promise I won't mess up my dress please," batting her eyelashes and stressing on the _E_ in please. The girl would be the end of him between she and his wife he could never say no.

"Alright but be-" she was already gone but he did notice a mischievous glint in her eye before she had time disappear. "Looks like it's just you and me Scorp." He said to the still sleeping baby in his arms.

If anyone had been listening to listening to his conversion with his daughter they would had thought they had been under the confundus. Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy, Slytherin prince would have married the Gryffindor princess Hermione Granger, now Malfoy and had two kids with her with one on the way. The war had changed people for the better and this couple was living proof.

Back on the other side of the Hall the standoff was still going on. Hermione had had it with the youngest Wealsey's. She knew that her reappearance was going to cause a big scene, but she had not planned on being violated and belittled by two of her once closest friend and she was done. No more trying to forgive and forget or trying to make amends, she was pregnant and pissed.

"I am only going to say this once Ginny so you'd better listen up. Do not ever call me a liar or question my bravery ever, after everything the war had thrown at us do you understand me? I have no reason to explain to you why I left after what you just said. Your brother knows the reason why I left and I'm not surprised he didn't tell being the coward he is, but I am going to tell you anyways, not because you deserve to know but to get it off my back. Your beloved, faithful, lesser hand full of a sleeping pygmy puff brother was shagging Cho Chang the night the hen party was supposed be. Two days before our wedding he was sleeping with another woman in my bed in my damned flat and he had the audacity to tell me that I shouldn't care because we hadn't exchanged our vows yet. To be honest I didn't and still don't care that he cheated on me. In fact it stopped me from making what would have been the biggest mistake in my life. He knows it and I know it and you can't change the past. It's not my fault he didn't tell you and I'm sorry for disappearing without a word but I will not tolerate the fact that you accuse this of being my fault. If you want to question someone about being a true Gryffindor, go find a mirror, look in it and then go talk to your dearest brother."

Hermione yanked her arm out of Ginny's grasp and left to find her family. Her in-laws would be proud of the ways she handled that situation. She never raised her voice, nor let it waiver. She held it firm and kept eye contact. Her father in-law strongly believed that if you looked anywhere but a person's eyes during confrontation it showed weakness. Hermione finally understood what he meant because she felt strong and was gaining strength with every step she took, as she got further away from the gaping red haired woman. She did not march, stomp or walk away quickly; she glided across the room just like the way her mother in-law taught her.

At one of the tables sat Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy both filled with pride, for they had seen and heard everything. Lucius took a sip of his wine and then said to wife, "Looks like we won't be needing to speak with those Weasley's."

"That's right" Narcissa replied "Hermione did a fabulous job on her own."

* * *

**Did you like it? Until till next time, I'll try to update soon no promises though :P Ciao, K**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I've said so before. Everything belongs to J.K.R.**

**Please don't attack me. I had massive writers block. I knew what was supposed to happen but I could not find the word... If that makes any sense to you. But an even better excuse if you don't by the previous one was, school started! And they give you No mercy in tenth grade. Finally I'm getting back into the rhythm so I hope to update a lot more often. Here's the next chappie.**

* * *

Pansy had had a perfect view of the fight going on in front of her but it was something or rather someone who made get out of her seat. Picking up a champagne flute, she gracefully made her way to a group of men, one being her husband.

Harry, Ron and Neville had their backs turned when she approached. Stealthily placing herself directly behind her husband and tapped him on him on his shoulder.

He turned, still laughing, saw his wife, and then saw the glass in her hand and his whole facial expression changed.

"Pans, what are you doing?" Harry asked his wife.

"Hello dear," she kissed his cheek "I'm just coming to say hello to Ron and Neville." She moved away from her husband. "Neville, Ron" she greeted them with a hug "Watch the belly, don't squish the baby" she joked.

Harry gave his wife a disapproving look. "Pansy I meant what is in your hand."

Pansy looked him straight in the eyes and said to him as if explaining to a child "This is a flute of champagne."

"I can see that, but why do you have one? You are not supposed to be drinking alcohol while pregnant."

Merlin she loved the man but sometimes he was a bit slow.

"No, you are not supposed to be drinking while I'm pregnant,"

A flash of remembrance flicker through his eye and his cheeks instantly reddened.

"What she taking about mate?"

Harry blushed looking down at his feet. " Well…. um.. you see"

Pansy rolled her eye. " We had a deal, since I'm pregnant I can't drink alcohol which mean HE can't either and since he broke the deal, again if I may add Harry gets to pay and carry my bags on my next shopping spree."

Harry groaned and handed the drink to Neville and gave it a dirty look. His friend patted his shoulder sympathetically, "Harry you should know of all people that making a deal with a Slytherin is like making a deal with the devil himself, no offence Pansy"

The blonde simply smile and winked, there was no point in arguing in that statement.

"I'll see you lot later, I need to say hello to Dean and his wife," Neville waved and made his way to his old school friend.

Just then Ron gave a slow whistle as a certain witch passed by them. " I certainly wouldn't mind slithering in to her Chamber of Secrets"

"Who's caught his eye this time?" she asked with a sigh. Since the spilt up, Ron had been with more women than she had shoes.

Harry sighed and placed his arm around his wife's waist. "He thinks that Hermione has come to win him back and that he will get lucky."

Pansy looked at him to see if he was joking.

"Hermione? Are you serious, the Hermione that just had a row with your sister?"

"What are you talking about Pansy ?" asked a now very serious Ron.

"Hermione went over to say hello to Ginny and Seamus and then your sister called her a coward and some other mean thing to her and then Hermione let her have it." Pansy smirked, "and then she left Ginny standing there speechless."

"I can't believe my sister, Hermione is my date and she should treat her with respect. Excuse me I need to go have a word with Ginny,"

"Hermione, your date, Ron what are you tal-" but he was already gone.

"Harry, what is he on about? Hermione is not dating him. Why does he think they're together? What is going on?" Pansy's not stop questioning was something he still hadn't gotten used to.

"Ron seems to believe that he and Hermione have gotten back together. They had a little situation outside the hall and he completely took it the wrong way."

"Well then I see why you needed a drink. Those two are cat and dog, who they got together I will never understand." Pansy said "Come on we need to get Albus from my parents He must be causing trouble. he is too much like you."

Before Harry the chance to defend himself his wife was already dragging him through the crowd.

"Hey, Seamus do you mind if I steal my sister for a few minutes." Seamus looked relieved Ginny had been whining about Hermione and it was driving him mad. A look of pure joy passed over the Irish's face but cost him a glare from his wife.

Seamus had flourished during his time as a quidditch player when he had been the substitute chaser for Katie Bell so now he played full time as chaser for the Irish National Quidditch Team. He had needed a bride for publicity and Ginny was happy to play trophy wife.

Ginny and Harry were together for the first two years after the war. The first year they were happily together, happy to be alive, happy the war was over. Then Ginny had become obsessed with the lime light. Just like her brother the fame went to her head. She used her title as the Girlfriend of the Man who Saved the World so much, you forget that Harry was the one who did all the work. Then she started spending Harry's money, forcing him to attend galas, and then, the final blow happened. She was constantly hinting at Harry to propose to her.

Harry dumped her shortly after Hermione had disappeared. Ginny constantly bad mouthing his best friend was the deal breaker and he left her high and dry. A few months later, she missed being the center of attention so much that contacted Rita Skeeter and fabricated a story that she was pregnant with Harry's child and demanded a ring.

In the wizarding world it was a law that all couples must be married if a child is involved. Harry immediately denied her claims and refused to propose. After several trials at the Ministry of Magic and seven fails pregnancy spells and potions later, Ginny was said to never have been pregnant and was frowned upon my many.

Once her father had become Minister, she began to make her way into people's good graces.

"Ginny what did you do to Hermione?" Ron asked his sister.

"Oh Ron, the nerve of that girl! She just waltzed in here in her expensive robes, saying she still my friend, acting like nothing every happened and then she said you cheated on her CHEATED! So I called her a coward and told her see wasn't a Gryffindor." She sniffed as if she was hurt, "then she walked away as if she owned the place, the nerve of her, damn no-it-all."

"Ginny I want you to go find her and apologize." He said to his sister in a hard tone. "Hermione are I getting back together I can't have you going around yelling at her causing a bloody mess of things. so go apologize."

" Ron what are you talking about?"

"Ginny when we were out side of the hall, she making the eyes at me the whole time and then she was feeling up through my robes," Ginny eyes widened. " But, that's not even the best part, she left me massage her and touch her butt." Ron looked smug "then she tried to deny it but I know she was lying no one can resist the Ron Weasley charm."

"Well now I definitely have to go find my best girl friend, ooh I wonder where she got her dress? Do you she'll take me shoppin?. Where's the press I need to tell them that the Dynamic Duo is back together. I can see the headline, _Ginny and Hermione where have they been_? Ron do you think you're going to propose again? You should do it tonight, I be so romantic. I can't believe your back together!"

The two siblings began planning on how he would woo the brown haired beauty. Though their plans did not go unheard of when "Ron and Hermione and back together" begun to dance from ear to ear through the Hall and as always, nothing stayed secret at Hogwarts.

* * *

**Did you like it? Personally I find that this was just a filler chapter. Adios, K**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy everyone here is the next chapter :D I can't believe that I'm almost at 60 reviews! AHHH *happydancing* *squealing* I want to thank all of my reviewer EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU. All of your encouraging words and support have helped me so much more than you know. Thank you thank you thank you. Draco gives you a big kiss *mwah* All my Canadian readers Happy belated Thanksgiving. Anyways enough with my nonsense , go read the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: after the fifth time I think I've made it clear I do not own this series. It belongs to J.K Rowling **

* * *

Draco could not believe it, Scorpius had been crying for the past five bloody minutes. He always wanted mother when he woke up. Seeing as his mother was reconnecting with her old friend, she was nowhere to be found and it was driving Draco up the walls. People from other tables around his were starting to stare.

"Scorp cheer up, your mummy is going to be here soon," he told his son. "She is just visiting her no good friends." The toddler's cries grew louder. "Please stop crying people are staring I'll give you a dragon or I'll take you flying!"

"Your wife must have highly intoxicated when she married you. Oh I know a Crucio maybe, that's how she allowed you be the father of her children." Draco turned to see Blaise Zabini, who had just pulled up a chair next to him. "Zabini, still full of shit I see. As for you I can say likewise, remind me how much did your family pay the Greengrasses in order for you to marry Astoria?"

The two men smirked at each other. "I'm going to tell Astoria that you think she is cheap enough to be bought." The darker man told his friend "Well then I'll just tell Hermione that you think she's dumb enough to get married while drunk." Draco shot back.

Just then Scorpius gave another wail.

"Drake give me my favorite godson, If he could talk I bet he would have hexed you ages ago"

"Go ahead take him, but I doubt that will stop him from cryi-." Draco's jaw dropped. His son was currently snuggling up against his best friend.

"Draco mate, you just don't have the Zabini touch. Where's my little Rose did she run away from you? Do you want me to use my magic touch again." he wiggled his fingers infront of his friend's eyes.

Draco glared at Blaise. "No keep your magic touch to yourself and my daughter's name is Carina. Just because you picked her middle name Roseliya, it doesn't mean you can call her Rose. Either way the little one is running off causing trouble with Theo's daughter. She's too much like the golden trio, and don't tell Hermione I said that." He shot his friend a warning glare.

Blaise winked at his friend. "Draco, you of all people should know to never trust a Slytherin."

The blond rolled his eyes and took a sip of his firewhiskey. " So Blaise, what have you been up to? You haven't been to visit the kids in a while." The dark haired man ran his hands through his hair. "I can't take it man; with Astoria being pregnant she's crazy! She's driving me up the wall." Draco chuckled at his friend's distress.

"How did you do it in twice, and with a Gryffindor as a wife? She would have had me pulling out my hair."

"Man up, you'll get over it. Just wait to the baby comes she'll seem like a Hufflepuff."

"Just because your wife was a bag kittens the times she was pregnant, don't come to me all preachy. I have the devil on my side!"

Draco dropped his jaw. "Do you honestly think Hermione was a bag of kittens? She would wake me up at 4 o'clock in the morning to go buy her a book that she already had, then kicked me out because I didn't know when the war between elves and Cornish pixies ended. Another time she banned me from flying because it upset her stomach a week before the Quidditch World Cup and don't get me started on the cravings. Have you ever heard of a pickled marshmallow olive and hot sauce with blue cheese sandwich?" He glanced at his friend's revolted expression. "Don't make that face you weren't there this morning, I had to make it and then, then she wanted to get cuddly! Her breath smelt like a rotting hippogriffs carcass!"

"Oh yeah well 'Tori…"

While the two men continuously debated on whose wife was worse. On the other side of the hall Hermione was currently in a conversation with the new headmaster previously known ad Professor McGonagall when Ginny suddenly appeared.

"Excuse me, professor, I need to speak with Hermione for a moment it's urgent," she asked.

The two older women said their goodbyes and promised to catch up later. Ginny then dragged Hermione to sit at one of the nearest tables.

"Where have you been? We are in the middle of a conversation and you just disappeared you silly girl."

Hermione was dumbfounded. _What happened to the girl who I just insulted me earlier on?_ "Ginny what's going on? Come to call me a coward again or do you want to know the details of your brother and Cho's relationship?

Ginny ignored Hermione's comments with the wave of her freshly manicured hand. "You're still on that's a little argument, I'm so sorry Hermione please forgive me?"

Hermione was feeling a bit wary. Her Gryffindor side was telling her to forgive and forget, do the honorable thing. But her husband's Slytherin side was telling her to screw honor and make her feel shame for trying to get cozy with her. Eventually the she told the lion and the snake on her shoulders to shut it and decided on both, she would forgive but if Ginny stepped a toe out of line, she certainly would not forget.

"Now tell me, where did you get your dress and your shoes? They are fantastic! Where you been hiding the past eight years?" Ah, Hermione thought to herself, some people never change. "No seriously, where have you been you just disappeared!" asked Ginny in a no nonsense tone.

Hermione took a deep breath. _Might as well get my story out, telling Ginny will save me from telling everyone. Her and Rita Skeeter could be first cousins,_ she thought to herself.

"Well you see I moved to Paris and became a doctor right after the spilt. I just needed to get away from everything. I knew once the news got out that your brother and I had split, I would have been hounded. I wasn't mentally and physically able to cope with all that drama so I packed my stuff and left. Then I decided to open an orphanage. I was working at was a children's hospital and there were so many children there that had lost their parents either from the war or their parents were Deatheaters. Since they were doubling as an orphanage and hospital I took it up myself to open my own for children affected by the war."

"Oh my gosh Hermione that's amazing and sound just like the wife of that famous couple that I heard about. The wife is married to this heir who also was a famous Quidditch player. The Malgrange's do you know them?"

Hermiones eyes widened, Malgrange was the alias that her and Draco used as a last name in France. With Aurors as friends it would have been very easy for them to be found. In Paris the Malgrange's were well known. Both of them were war veterans, the wife had founded an orphanage and was head mediwitch at a hospital, the husband was the seeker for the reformed Quiberon Quafflepunchers and now, heir to a family fortune.

"No I'm not friends with them," Ginny looked downcast "Actually I am-"Nevermind that, Where did you get your dress?"

"Oh" Hermione replied, "I had a custom made."

Saucers replaced Ginny's eyes. "How much money do you make?"

"I didn't really pay for it you, my personal tailor made it for me."

"Personal tailor who-what-where-when did you get that type money? We tomorrow we must go out. I have to meet this tailor; do you think they could hook me up?"

"I don't know Gin; I'll have to talk to François." "Okay, enough talk about clothes what is going with you and Ron?"

"Ginny don't even get me started that boy is driving me crazy. He hasn't changed has he?"

"Yes he has, he's big" Ginny noticed the puzzled look on her friends face. "I mean he's more built than before, you know what Quidditch."

"Yes, Hermione said absent mindedly, "I did notice his muscle as I was taking the money from his robes."

Hermione sighed "I just wish things would be like before, I can barely have a conversation with your brother with a pulling out my hair."

The younger girl's eyes widened with glee. "So you want things to be like before you left?"

"Ginny I'd love that, I miss him, we need him to make the Golden Trio whole again. Ron's been a part of my life for 17 years. We've been through hell and back. Sure the last ten years we haven't spoken and when we do he drives me crazy but it's still Ron. Ron the-cocked-up-git Weasley."

"I knew it, Hermione you'll still have feelings for him, you're in love him!"

"Ginevra Finnegan, I never said that. I still am furious at Ron but I don't hate him."

"Exactly you don't hate him you love hi-"Ginny was cut off by Professor McGonagall voice which was now filling the great hall."

"Welcome to the tenth anniversary of celebrating the end of the Second Wizarding War. Tonight we are her to reconnect with long lost friends," she looked pointedly at Hermione causing her to blush, "to mourn our loved ones and to celebrate the end of the rein of Lord Voldemort. To start off the nights festivities, I would like the following to make their to the dance floor to open the night with our Memorial Dance. Molly, Arthur and Ron Weasley, Ginny and Seamus Finnegan, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Luna and Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy and Harry and Pansy Potter. "

The two women were making their way from their table when Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder and a man's voice ask "Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

She turned around and she gasped…

* * *

**OK soo I don't really like this chapter but I was needed. Next chappie things will start unfolding! The Memorial Dance is something that I will explain more next chapter because it won't make much sense now. But... the song they will be dancing to is Adagio for Strings by Samuel Barber. I would really love if you would listen to for chapter 6. Who do you think asked Hermione to dance? ;)**

**Till next time ,K**


End file.
